Go Go Power Rangers!
by NixieLovesAwesomeStories
Summary: Matt and Nikki are two best friends, from different states, moving to Angel Grove together. One has a dark past, another has problems, but both are looking for a fresh start. All is well, right? Wrong! Rita is freed and wants to conquer earth! Nikki and Matt get caught in the middle of all this as The Power Rangers are to the rescue. What will happen? Why are they in the middle?


Mighty Morphin Power Rangers

Prologue

Name: Nikki Sirène

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Appearance: Long dark brown hair, to bottom of back, usually put up, brown eyes, wears glasses, chubby, 5'4 in height, tends to wear a lot of purple, in many shades, along with black and sometimes green or blue. The usual outfit is a pair of black jean pants, a light purple top, that grows darker until black when reaches the bottom, sparkle tee shirt and sneakers or dark blue jean shorts that end mid-thigh, a purple halter top with a few dark purple stones around the neck line, purple fish net leggings, and black ankle biker boots with back fingerless gloves. Will stray to other colors.

Friends: In the beginning only your best friend, who is like a  
brother, Matt. Later on Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason and Tommy.

Enemies: Bulk and Skull, and the enemies of the Power Rangers.

Likes: Art, singing, dancing, machines, dinosaurs, fossils, museums, animals, kids, toys, anime, outer space, Disney movies, horror movies, math class, biking, hiking, camping, chocolate, strawberries, comic books, mystery novels, purple, sleeping, monster energy drinks, sweets, peaches, raspberries, games, costumes, Halloween, Christmas, adventures, your crush and of course The Power Rangers.

Dislikes: Winter, loud noises, abuse, bullies or any type of bullying, school, wearing pink, wearing dresses when not necessary, depending on others, and crying in front of others.

Lives in: Angel Grove, California

Goes to school: Angel Grove High

Favorite Subject(s): Math, Art, world history, and gym when it's a free day.

Least Favorite Subject(s): gym in general, American history, chemistry, science and English.

Reason for living in Angel Grove, California: Had already lived in California for a few years but got moved from San Francisco to Angel Grove into foster care. Big family issue, details later, and became unsafe to live with said family. Turns out the foster family that takes you in is your best friend Matt and his dad.

Name: Matt Falcone

Age: 15

Grade: 10th

Appearance: Dark brown curly hair in a Jewfro, ice blue eyes. 5'5 in height, Semi muscular. Wears mostly orange, a bit of red, white and black to go with it. The usual outfit is a pair of dark blue jean shorts, an orange tee shirt with a black and white Raptor from Jurassic Park on the front, white socks and orange and white sneakers and sometimes orange fingerless gloves or dark blue jeans with an orange tank top. A white zip up hoodie with two thick orange stripes on it and the same sneakers.

Friends: In the beginning only your best friend, who is like a sister, Nikki. Later on Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason and Tommy.

Enemies: Bulk and Skull, The enemies of The Power Rangers.

Likes: toys, anime, outer space, Machines, disney movies, horror movies, English class, camping, chocolate, strawberries, comic books, orange, sleeping, sweets, games, costumes, Halloween, Christmas, adventures, dinosaurs, fossils, museums, and of course The Power  
Rangers.

Dislikes: tight spaces, abuse, bullies or any type of bullying, school, seeing Nikki or anyone get hurt, and hot days.

Lives in: Angel Grove, California

Goes to school: Angel Grove High

Favorite Subject(s): English and gym

Least Favorite Subject(s): math class

Reason for living in Angel Grove, California: Moved from NY, due to many fights in school and missing Nikki, and soon found out she would be there and was put into foster care. After talking with his dad they both agreed and took her in.

Chapter 1: The Arrival & Day Of The Dumpster!

*Nikki's POV*

I've had a rough summer. I didn't get to enjoy it like most teenagers. My family, well, let's just say it eventually became unsafe, even more so, to where I had to be taken away. I had to stay in the system, and still am, for a while until they found an appropriate home for me. Since I'm older it's a bit harder for me. I'm not a bad kid, really I'm not, but people don't think so. I had been in a type of shelter filled with other kids. There were too many of us, so I let the younger kids sleep on the beds and couches while I slept on the floor. The older kids picked on me for that, but I don't care.

I played with the younger ones and made sure they were happy and safe from the older ones until they got picked up. My body healed up from my family, sort of. You can still see the black eye and I didn't have to wear a sling anymore. Strained my arm and bruised it so bad it needed as little movement as possible. Sleeping on the floor didn't help but, again, I didn't care. I didn't need stitches, surgery or a cast at least. Just a brace and a lot of bandages. I don't want to talk about what happened though, not yet.

I packed some clothes before I left and I had a second bag filled with my treasures, stuff my grandmother and mother gave me, and stuff Matt had sent me over the years, and kept them safe. I had hidden the bag and kept it locked up so no one would take it from me or break my stuff. I didn't have many clothes, but I kept my favorite stuff at least. After a whole summer of abuse, fights and foster care they finally found a home for me to go to. I was sad as I said my goodbyes. I hugged the little ones and smiled as we all wore our friendship bracelets. Mine was purple and lavender. I only gave the little kids one because I was their protector from the bigger kids who bullied them. The kids gave me a charm to clip on mine, angel wings. They said because was their angel, I would be moving to Angel Grove.

I had made clay clip-ons for all nine kids. A dog, a cat, a skateboard, a book, a flower, a baseball bat, a paint brush, a running shoe and swimming goggles. Each one represents what they love. I wasn't good at doing it but a few weeks in the system helped me do this. When they gave me the angel wings I cried a bit with a smile. I hoped to see these kids again soon. I hope they get homes soon, good ones, with healthy meals, and friends most of all. I went to the front and was stunned to see my friend Matt waiting for me. I saw his dad at the front desk as the lady explained they would be taking care of me for a while. I smiled and ran to my best friend in the whole world and hugged him. I saw him looking over my shoulder and looked behind me to see the kids. I smiled and waved them out for them to meet. I explained that this was my best friend from NY and they 'oohed' and 'aahed' at him.

One of the boys, a seven-year old named Johnny who got the baseball bat charm, told him to take care of me or he'd find him and show him a lesson. I tried not to laugh and patted him on the head. I said my final goodbyes as I got in the car with my best friend and his dad as we left for Angel Grove. We got there and the house was beautiful. It was a two-story white house and had a nice front yard. Our neighbors were a good distance apart and a few trees here and there. We were near the school so we could walk but it was quite a walk to the gym/smoothie shop. I could use the exercise. It was last minute but Mister Falcone, who already got his son enrolled, explained the situation and had managed to get me enrolled as well. Matt and I would be sophomores.

After a week of prepping, light shopping, and setting up my new room, yes I got my own room and a real bed to myself, furniture and even a semi big walk in closet, we had this weekend to ourselves before school on Tuesday. Mr. Falcone wanted us to go outside instead of staying inside all day again. Matt wasn't up for it, but I decided to do so. I wore my usual 2nd outfit on this extra hot, sunny, warm day. I walked outside before I stretched with a smile on my face. I began walking around so I could know the route to take to school. After that I walked around some more. I saw many people, but they didn't seem to notice me; no surprise there. I was just happy I could see out of my left eye. It was still black though.

Long story short, I got a brick smashed in my face, so my left eye was swollen shut and bruised. I'm able to open it and see now but it was impossible before. After a long while of walking I notices a building that caught my eye. I walked over to it and saw the sign. Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Mr. Faclone had given me some money, so I decided to go inside and have a look. This place was huge. I saw some gym equipment, shower room and locker room for both genders, a karate area, a gymnastics area and a small food court area where I could buy some snacks and juice. Looked fun. I saw a large number of teens here. They most likely go to Angel Grove High. I looked and saw a girl on the beam and went to see before I noticed two guys sparing. They looked cute so I decided to watch them a bit.

There was a Native American in a red top and black pants and his moves were good but then I saw an African American kid in black pants and a purple top moving around. His foot movements told me he danced to hip hop a lot. I saw him get a jab in the ribs before they both laughed and shook hands. I saw the kid in red look my way. Wait. Did he see me? I blushed a light pink and looked away before making my way over to the juice bar.

_That was so embarrassing. I got caught staring. Maybe not. Most people don't notice me._I thought as I made my way over to the bar area.

I saw an overweight man working behind the counter and decided to wait until he was finished talking with three teens. Once they left he turned and noticed me.

"Welcome. New here?" He greeted me with a bright smile and a kind voice. I nodded my head yes and slowly got closer to him.

"What can I get you?" He asked me as I looked at him.

"M-may I g-get a-a sm-smoothie p-p-please?" I stuttered out in shyness. I hated meeting new people without Matt around. I usually stayed quiet and kept to myself which is why I had no friends at my last school.

"Sure thing. What kind?" He asked me.

"W-what would y-you recommend?" I asked him quietly. I was afraid he wouldn't hear me, but he did as he smiled bigger.

"How about I make you my specialty?" He asked me.

"Th-that would be-be nice." I said as I lightly smiled back at him. I pointed to where I would be sitting, and he nodded as I went over to the spot in the far corner. I couldn't see much but I saw the karate class starting up. It looked like a lot of fun.

_Maybe I should join? I'm always invisible so I could be like a ninja. No. That's a stupid idea. How can they teach me if no one notices me? Besides, I'm too fat for it._

I then saw a large smoothie topped with whipped cream and a strawberry on the top and a  
straw poking out in front of me. I blinked at the light purplish pink drink in front of me before looking up at the man from the counter.

"One strawberry surprise smoothie for the new girl in town." He said with a bright smile on his face. I was shocked that he gave me a large drink but smiled lightly at him

"Thank you." I said softly.

"No problem. I'm Ernie by the way. If you ever need anything, you can always find me here." He said as he extended his hand out for me to shake. I took it and shook his hand.

"I'm Nikki." I managed to say without stuttering.

"H-how m-much-" I started asking but he let my hand go and stopped me.

"Ah ah ah. It's on the house. No worries." He said to me as I grew shocked.

"N-no. I-I c-can't-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"It's alright. I know it's hard being new here. Besides, maybe you might make a few friends here." He said to me before walking off. I couldn't believe it. I looked at my drink and decided to try some of it. It tasted amazing. I began gulping down more while watching what I could of the karate class. It was over and the kids departed. This place seemed fun if I could work up the nerve to do something. I then saw five teenagers sitting together.

*Jason's POV*

I was sitting with the gang talking when Ernie came up with our orders.

"Did you guys notice the new girl?" Ernie asked us.

"New girl?" I asked him.

"What new girl?" Kimberly added in curiosity. Ernie used his pencil to point in the corner. We looked and saw a lightly chubby brunette, with glasses on, sipping on her smoothie all the way in the back corner_. _

_Why is she back there? Wait a minute, that's the girl I saw staring at me and Zack earlier._

"Why is she over there?" Trini asked him.

"She's new here and I guess she doesn't have any friends." Ernie said as I looked over again. Ernie asked who got what and I was just starting to get up to go talk to her, the building started shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Ernie said as he spilled the drinks on Bulk. Everyone started evacuating.

*Nikki's POV*

I was enjoying my smoothie when I noticed that boy with the red shirt looking at me. He started getting up but then an earthquake happened. Everyone was screaming and evacuating but me. I had only been through one earthquake before but that's it. I was too far from the door to get out, so I managed to get under the table and hoped for the best. I could hear things falling and I closed my eyes. I was having flashbacks from the noise and tried not to hyperventilate. Once it was over I stayed put. I was nervous.

"Is anyone still here?" I heard Ernie ask.

"Over here!" I managed to say loud enough. I pulled out a little and looked around. Ernie saw me and came over to help me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm okay." I said as I looked around.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I said as I tried to stay calm.

"It's alright. It's not your fault at all. Are you hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head no. He started to help me outside but then we saw monsters and went back in.

"What were those things?" He asked out loud.

"I-I don't know." I said as he took me behind the counter to hide. I needed to get home though. Matt was probably looking for me and Mr. Falcone probably was too. They must be worried sick. I went to the phone and I was lucky that it worked. I dialed their number.

"Hello?" I heard Matt say.

"Matt. I'm safe but-" I started saying but he cut me off.

"Stay where you are. We know. Where are you?" He asked me.

"Angel Grove Youth Center." I told him.

"Alright. Dad knows where that is. Once this is over we'll get you." He told me before I heard the line go dead. I hid back behind the counter.

"My friend and his dad will get me later." I said to Ernie as he nodded.

We turned on the radio and listened to the report. They were saying something about monsters and weird people attacking. They mentioned the leader was a woman named Rita Repulsa. Then they started talking about five heroes and giant dinosaur robots they called Zords, and how they merged together to create a giant robot man that defeated the bad guys and soon the heroes disappeared. I don't know who these Power Rangers were, but they sound like the good guys, so I'll accept that for now.

After it was deemed safe, Ernie and I began cleaning the place up. The phones were up again so I called and let Matt know I was fine and that I would walk home later.

"You didn't have to stay and help." Ernie told me as I picked up something heavy and moved it to a safer place.

"Nonsense. I-I wanna help." I said loud enough for him to hear. I didn't notice five teens come in and hear me say that.

"I w-would feel bad if I-I didn't help." I commented before I turned around and saw five familiar teens. I tensed up immediately. The teens were looking around and four of them went to see if Ernie needed help. All except one. The one in red that taught the karate class. He was looking at me.

_The one in red noticed me? He actually sees me? Oh god, is he coming over? _I thought as he made his way over to me.

I got so nervous. I looked at the teens and Ernie, chatting away.

"Hey. You're new here, right?" I heard him ask.

"Mhm." I said softly while nodding.

"I'm Jason." He said as looked over and saw him extend his hand. He seemed nice.

_But I know better._ I thought before shaking his hand anyways.

"N-N-Nikki." I said as I pulled my hand away quickly and wrapped my arms around me.

"When did you move here?" He suddenly asked me.

"Uh, um, o-over a-a week a-ago." I said as I moved my gaze onto the floor.

"Aren't your parents worried?" He asked me. I flinched. I hoped he didn't see that.

"M-my fr-friend a-and his d-dad kn-know I-I'm here a-a-and safe." I said as I tried to keep control of everything.

"But what about-" He started asking but I started walking away.

"I-I've gotta go." I said as I continued walking to the door quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" I heard Jason ask loudly but I didn't answer him back. By this point I was almost out the door before Matt and Mister Falcone came in.

"There you are." Matt said as he rushed over to me and examined me before hugging me close to him.

"We we're really worried about you. I'm glad you're alright though." Mr. Falcone said as he hugged me as well. They were my family and that's what I've always wanted.

"Hello, I'm Ernie, the owner." Ernie introduced himself.

Mr. Falcone smiled.

"Hello. I'm Dante Falcone, Matt's dad and Nikki's guardian." Mr. Falcone said as I tensed up.

"Guardian?" Jason asked as he came over to me and Matt. Matt felt my tension and got in front of me, glaring at Jason, while Jason looked at us.

"Sorry, I'm Jason, I teach Karate here at the youth center." Jason said as he introduced himself. That's when the other teens came over.

"Hi. I'm Kimberly." The girl in pink introduced in a perky tone.

"I'm Trini." The Asian in yellow said next. Matt lowered his guard and smiled.

"I'm Matt. This is Nikki." Matt said as he pulled me gently next to him. I waved shyly. What was I to do? Then I saw the last teen come over and shake Matt's hand.

"Hey. I'm Zack." He introduced. "Hey." Matt said in a happy like tone.

_Matt's usually a good judge of character. I guess I can say hi._ I thought as the kid in blue with glasses came over to me, ready to shake my hand.

"Salutations. I'm Billy." He greeted. I smiled lightly at his geeky like personality and shook his hand.

"Hi." I said softly but a bit louder than before. We let go and I looked at the group.

"If you two are willing to stay, we'd like to get to know you." Jason said with a smile on his face.

_Maybe he does mean well. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry, I have to take these two home now." Mr. Falcone said. I understood why.

"Oh." Jason said with mild disappointment.

"W-we'll see e-each other in sch-school though." I said with a small smile. Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." Jason said with confidence. We waved goodbye and left the youth center.

"So? Did you make some new friends?" Mr. Falcone asked me. I looked out the window as we headed home.

"Maybe. Just maybe." I said hopefully.


End file.
